Evan Jameson
This article was written by Zystamatic. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. * This article is a part of the Zystamatic continuity. Evan Jameson was a Freelance Mercenary and Former USS Soldier, tasked with recovering sensitive information and cleaning up the Racoon City Viral Outbreak. Raccoon City During the Raccoon City outbreak, Evan was tasked with disposing of a squad of UBCS soldiers who had recovered incriminating evidence that could be used against the Umbrella Corporation. Jameson arrived at the city via Helicopter with a Squad of UBCS soldiers- Delta Four- who he later eliminated, before leaving to rendezvous with the other Squad, codenamed Dead Three. On the way, Jameson encountered several MA-125R BOWs, from which he barely escaped with his life. After meeting up with the scattered remains of a USS squad decimated by the Hunters, he took the uniform of a dead soldier and integrated himself into the squad for the rest of his journey. Taking the name Robert Harding; the name of the soldier he had impersonated, Jameson split up with the other USS soldiers and eventually linked up with the remaining members of Dead Three. They explained to Jameson that they were making their way to the extraction point on the far side of the city to meet up with two other squads sent to the area. During the journey, the squad was separated by an explosion collapsing part of an old building. Jameson used the distraction to kill two members of the squad, Matt Hawkins and Ian Hunter, and contacted Umbrella, feeding them the location of Dead Three. Jameson proceeded to move to the extraction point, and regrouped with Dead Three, along with squads Delta Four and Delta Seven, the other squads that had been mentioned. Unfortunatly for Jameson, one of the soldiers in Delta Seven recognised "Harding", and was suspicious of him. They attempted to unmask him and got a bullet to the head, Jameson vanishing into the distance. While the other two squads left by helicopter, what was left of Dead Three stayed behind, due to passenger limits. With no fuel left, the helicopter was unable to carry them out, so they would have to find another method. Dead Three braced themselves and began a long chase. The Chase Begins Dead Three (Now consisting of Ricardo Travez, Kimberly Daniels, Jonas Harvey and Kallen O'Donnell) pursued Jameson through the T-Virus ravaged City, taking a detour through an Art gallery, where they encountered a T-103 Tyrant. After trying desperately to destroy it, they were forced to give up after Harvey was injured in an attack and planned their retreat, with O'Donnell choosing to stay behind to distract the Tyrant. After a long battle with BOWs known as Licker Thetas, Dead Three caught up with Jameson on the roof of a Skyscraper. Death Cornered on the roof of the skyscraper, Evan exploited Travez's fear of having a squad member killed, grabbing Daniels as a hostage and backing off to the edge of the building, intending to jump and kill both of them unless Travez threw over the disc containing the data to him. Travez refused, and before Evan could jump, an already injured Jonas Harvey tackled him off the building, ending both their lives but saving Daniels. His body, along with that of Harvey, was recovered by a clear-up team shortly before the nuclear bomb was dropped on Raccoon City, and is currently in the US government's possession. Category:Characters